<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Girl From The River by SavebatsFromScratch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433202">Girl From The River</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavebatsFromScratch/pseuds/SavebatsFromScratch'>SavebatsFromScratch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokespe AUs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But there are Pokemon, F/F, Fluff, I just generated a random title and I wanted it to be Jadeshipping fluff, Kind of stands nowhere in the series, So I'm calling her that, Sorry I read the translation where "Green" is the female pokedex holder, it's just fluff, mermaid au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:15:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavebatsFromScratch/pseuds/SavebatsFromScratch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright, so Green (the girl) is having a walk through the forest when she gets attacked by a Beedril. But someone jumps in to save her, who could this mysterious blond girl be? And why can she breath underwater?? (Sorry I don't know how to summarize things lol.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Pokedex Holder Blue | Green/Yellow (Pokemon Adventures)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pokespe AUs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2265689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so sorry Jade is my favorite Pokespe ship and I thought this title could be a mermaid AU. (Sorry it's so short, first posted fanfic chapter problems.) . . . also I may have spelled every Pokémon name wrong but I tried okay. </p><p>And here's a secret, I was listening to a My Chemical Romance concert while writing this, so if it gets a little angsty it's not on purpose lol.</p><p>I hope this turns out to be generally acceptable? (Comments and suggestions are appreciated but obviously only if you want to lol.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Green smiled. The forest glowed around her. Brightness filtered through the trees, displaying a patchwork of light on the mossy floor. The green of the leaves nearly made the entire forest look like it was bathed in liquid jade, she smirked, what a fitting color to her name. Pine needles and twigs snapped beneath her feet as Pidgeys and other bird Pokémon sang. Their tweeting and caws gave the day a calm feel. How wonderful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She paused, turning to the side. She had heard something. But what she saw wasn't an angry animal (as she had been expected) it was several Pikachus playing in the moss. She felt her mask of calm slip a bit as she squealed at the cuteness. Their small happy noises mixed with the other sounds of the forest. A Graveler traveling down a path a few trees down, a Charmander carefully drinking at a nearby stream... it was all so nice and calm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a pause as Green stood in that one place, her boots sank slightly into the moss, her hair gently brushed by the wind. But then she heard something, and no it wasn't the song of a Fearow or the growing of a well hidden Archenine, it was something somehow more terrifying. She glanced up, the treeline blurring as she quickly turned her head. Then, as she warily glanced around, she noticed something else. The forest had gone still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No more singing from the trees, no more quiet tapping of an Oddish, no more playing Pikachu. And as she quickly turned to check on them she saw something else. She had been right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a step back she reached for a pokeball, or a rock, or anything that could ward of the Beedril. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now don't get me wrong, she was strong, even without a weapon, but there is something about an angry Beedrill that makes someone lose all of their ability to fight back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Pikachus quivered, hiding under each other's tails and trying to silently burrow into the leaves, and Green knew how they felt, or she would if she had someone's tail to hide under. Especially now that she had realized that she had, in fact, left her pokeballs at home. Like an absolute idiot, she had walked into a Pokémon filled forest without even being armed. And now all she could do as the Beedrill drew closer was shakily raise her fists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until that wasn't the only thing she could do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop!!" a voice rang out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Green and the Beedrill both turned, but seemingly confused as to why some human would idiotically throw themselves into battle. But any hope that this voice may have brought to Green was quickly silenced as she saw whose voice it had been. It was a small girl, and by the look of her, she had no weapon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl's hair was straw yellow, and nearly touched the forest floor, maybe that was because it was wet, maybe not. Her clothing was odd, with grassy looking fabric decorated by shiny pieces of plastic. Like a weird outfit you might get in a kid's RPG, not revealing in the slightest, but still like some sort of video game armor. But the part Green was most bewildered about were her eyes. They seemed to glow like small suns, their yellow color helping the image. And as Green looked at her she nearly forgot that she was about to get attacked by one of her least favorite Pokemon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl lowered her arms, "Stop," she said again, quieter this time. Green finally came to her senses and turned to look at the Beedrill, which she was shocked to see seemed to be talking to this new figure. And her suspicions were confirmed when the girl spoke again, her voice sounding like mint on an otherwise boring summer's day. "I asked you so many times not to scare people away," she was saying. Her face looked slightly annoyed but mostly cute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Green glanced back at the Beedrill, only mildly aware of the fact that she was paying more attention to a small girl than an angry Pokémon. The Beedrill appeared to nod and very slowly turned around. Hatred still seemed to burn in it's eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl wiped her forehead. "Sorry about that," she said with a slightly tired smile, "He's always a big bully to people he doesn't know,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Green blinked, seeming to finally come to her senses, "Wait, how did you-," but the other cut her off, "I'll explain later, want to go pick berries?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Green stumbled back a step or two, that was how shocked she was at the out of place question. Had this cute girl really just asked to spend time with her? But as the other girl violently apologized for surprising her, Green realized that was actually the truth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh," she tried to start, but as she tried to think of what to say, she felt her face turning a lovely shade of scarlet. Why was she acting like this? She was normally so confident. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh- are you wondering my name?" The girl asked, tilting her head to the side in one of the cutest gestures Green thought she had even seen a person do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um, yes I was actually," Green answered, trying to gain her composure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl thought for a moment, as if trying to come up with an answer, "You can call me Yellow," she finally answered, her hair unsticking from her face as a particularly strong breeze flew past.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm Green," she answered, the blush coming back to her face as the wind blew Yellow's skirt around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yellow laughed, "Yay, we both have color names," her smile didn't falter as she stepped forward, and for a scary moment, Green wondered if she was gonna kiss her. The scary part being that the idea didn't make her uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But of course the blond just swept past her, somehow smelling like clean water and your pet goldfish's tank at the same time. Green wrinkled her nose, wondering what was up with that. She turned as Yellow knelt next to the Pikachus, seeming to be saying something to them, like how she had spoken to the Beedrill. Her eyes seemed to glow with that calming sensation, their brightness making the air switch from old goldfish tank to flowers in a calm meadow. As this happened, Green felt her crush grow by ten fold. How wonderful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--- -  -   -    -       -                -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day passed as the two spent time together. They had many conversations, Green learning that Yellow cared for Pokémon, and knew most of the Pokémon in the forest by name, and by that she did not mean species. Green didn't get any answers out of her that contained where she lived, why she could talk to Pokémon as if she was one, or what her family was like. But still, Green didn't feel uncomfortable or threatened, she felt calm and safe. Even the fishy smell didn't seem to matter as long as she got to talk to this kind and wonderful girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other hand, she didn't share much about herself. She spoke about how she had a slight fear of birds from a bad experience in her childhood and also about her love for turtles and crime mysteries. The later of which Yellow expressed her dislike for, saying that the slow pacing combined with the gore was to much for her to handle, and honestly, Green understood that. But other that facts like that, she didn't share much. Maybe Yellow felt the way she did about this conversation, as if she also felt slightly out of place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--- -  -   -    -       -                -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you think of swimming?" Asked Yellow. The two girls were sat by a river, attempting to skip rocks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Green felt a blush drift across her face at the thought of swimming with this girl. "Uh, it's fun," was her only response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You think so?" The blond looked up at her, her eyes still that beautiful yellow. Just like the rest of her. A beautiful Yellow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Green nodded, trying to shake off her thoughts, she had no idea if this girl felt the same way about her, she couldn't be crushing yet, it would only bring heartbreak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah that's good," Yellow leaned back, shifting some of her weight to her arms. The plastic decorating her outfit clinked slightly. Closing her eyes she smiled, "I love swimming,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Green felt herself smiling down at the other girl. She was just so cute, and small, and would probably be so nice to hug. Her hair, which was only slightly damp by now, fluttered so cutely in the slight breeze, her skin just that far from being perfectly clear, it was all so cute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Yellow opened her eyes and sat up, narrowly missing Green's head, which she had not realized had been lowering towards Yellow. The strange forest girl stood, hands on her hips. Green slowly stood as well, trying her hardest not to look like she had just been trying to kiss the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna go swimming," Yellow announced, a grin spread across her face, the happiness from it seeming to cause the waves in the river to calm. She turned to Green, "Are you gonna join me?" She tilted her head to the side, the gesture small and cute and nearly as perfect as the art she had shown Green earlier. Green blushed again, and before she could stop herself she agreed to the idea. But the small spinning jump in celebration Yellow did afterwards made it worth it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--- -  -   -    -       -                -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the two girls swam, the continued to talk, about the state of the forest, art techniques, anything Yellow brought up really. Normally Green would want to be a main part of the conversation, and dare I say it, the center of it, but Yellow just seemed like she needed to talk, and honestly, Green wanted to make her happy. It's not like she minded the blond's topics, they were good topics, but not something that Green would have brought up herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They paddled around in circles, the time that wasn't spent talking or listening was spent admiring Yellow's swimming, she was very good at it. So good in fact that if it wasn't for the fact that Green had noticed that she had human legs, she would have thought she was a mermaid. She found this rather cute, not to mention extremely impressive. Such a small girl could swim so fast, it almost looked like an art. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this is really short and I know no one is really reading it, but I actually have a plan now! In case in the future someone wants to pretend they were reading this as it came out lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled over in her bed, a sigh escaping her. In all the time she had spent with Yellow, she had had a question on her mind, but well, she hadn’t asked her. Green stared up at the ceiling, a fan slowly rotating in the evening darkness, it’s quiet noises and barely tangible wind, so lonely as it spun. She reached her arm up into the air, fingers outstretched as if attempting to hold someone’s hand, and well, she knew who’s hand she wanted to hold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That girl from the river. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yellow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Green paused her thinking for a moment, letting the calm of her new crush pull her into her soft arms. She couldn’t wait to see her again tomorrow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--- -  -   -    -       -                -</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She woke. But as her tired eyes scanned the area around her, she quickly realised it was still dark. She laid her head back down, wondering what had woken her up. As whatever it was wasn’t letting her fall asleep fast, which was annoying to say the least, she had to be as awake as possible to see her friend again. Her eyes cracked open a bit again, as a shard of a memory returned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was that what had woken her up? She didn’t know. Her tired brain was honestly unsure that Yellow existed in the first place, so this one oddity wasn’t that different from how strange the whole situation had been. A cute girl coming to save her just as she was about to be attacked by a Beedrill, and the two of them got along? It was a one in a million.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Green moved her hand to cover her face, groaning as she realised she might not fall asleep until much later, the girl was just so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That was all she was thinking of. Obviously. But as she thought about Yellow, something in the back of her mind told her that wasn’t it. There had to be something else right? She thought hard, in her tired state this felt just like having to go to accelerated math class first thing in the morning, even if she was just trying to remember something a cute girl had done. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled her hand down her face a bit, lifting the other and rubbing both sides as though she was both the Pikachu and the trainer. It helped Pikachu’s think or something, she wasn’t sure what it was supposed to do, but hopefully it would help. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it took only a moment for it to activate her brain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the two of them were swimming, there had been a fairly brief but terrifying moment where Yellow had gone underwater for far longer than she should have been able too. Green had panicked and dove under to help her, only to see Yellow calmly swimming around the river, the plants and fish had seemed to swirl around her, like they were drawn to her. She had happily waved at Green, who had forgotten about the terror that had existed just a moment ago. The two of them had risen to the surface and continued to happily splash around, fear forgotten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now she remembered. She remembered how long her friend had been under, and how she didn’t struggle, and even easily spotted her with muddy water swirling around her. Green had only spotted her because of the glinting plastic that decorated her clothing, but Green had no such defining characteristics. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes were now wide open, knowing that a person being underwater for a very long time was not unheard of, but Yellow was so small it just didn’t make much sense. Darkness quietly slipped over her, and for a scary moment, she wondered if the girl had just been a dream of hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But thankfully, just a second later, she came to her senses, it was entirely possible for a girl of any stature to hold her breath for a while, she was overthinking it, and the idea that Yellow was just a dream, that was idiotic, and if it was somehow true, she would find out when she went to the forest tomorrow. Speaking of which, she couldn’t wait for morning to come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She paused for just a second, trying to think of a fast way to fall asleep, but as the calm of her new love hugged her tight, she found it was not necessary. Darkness took her again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yee, so that was really strange, I'm aware the writing style can be defined by lack of spelling and run on sentences, sorry about that. &gt;^-^'&lt; Comments and stuff are appreciated but as always are entirely optional.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Green and Jigglypuff go into the forest to go see Yellow. Cuteness ensures.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think this is fairly good, and it is more than half of it and the first two chapters combined, so at least there's that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She woke. But this time as her eyes adjusted, she realised it was bright out, and after a moment's hesitation, she hopped up, throwing her tiredness to the floor along with the calm in her brain. She raced around the room, but of course, most of the running was done in her head, she had just woken up of course. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rushed around, searching for good clothing to wear, she wasn’t normally one to dress to impress other people, but she did have some clothing on hand that she herself found pretty. The comments from her friends asking if she was trying to look good for a boy were annoying though, so she had lost a bit of her fashion touch. But judging from the other girl’s clothing, she didn’t exactly need to be on top of the fashion world to look presentable. She snickered, the other girl’s outfit was so strange, and so adorable at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stopped in front of a mirror, contemplating putting on eyeliner for a moment, but remembering the other girl’s interest in swimming she eventually decided that makeup was probably a bad idea. She took a step back from the cabinet and felt her heel bump into something, but before she could steady herself she had already tripped and fallen. She landed on a pillow that had fallen out of her bed when she had risen, so it didn’t hurt as much as it could have, but the impact still made a loud noise through the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Green sat there for a moment both trying to process what had happened and also trying to push through the sudden pain of her lower back and backside. She vaguely heard her mom calling up to ask if she was okay, and she forced herself to yell down that, no everything was fine, she just tripped over something. Which was the truth she guessed, but she also knew she wasn’t normally this uncoordinated, she wondered if her little crush had something to do with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--- -  -   -    -       -                -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tripping down the stairs, she held her hat on her head, her shoes making loud thumping noises against the wooden planks, the shoes weren't very stylish, but the height of them would be helpful both in looking cute and hiking through a forest. The ground wasn’t soggy or anything, so knee high boots wouldn’t slow her down. She smiled and jumped down the last two stairs, the clunk of her shoes against the carpet welcome to her ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Passing through the hallway, her skirt swished against her legs, it was knee length, and heavy-ish, good for a nice walk through a familiar wood. As she walked past a decorative table in the hall, she reached out and picked up a pokeball, briefly pausing to check which one it was, Jigglypuff, good, Jigglypuff was both adorable and a formidable enemy, good to show her new friend. Jigglypuff made a noise and even through the muffled effect of the Pokeball, Green could tell that it was asking her what was up that she was dressed up so nicely to go outside in the middle of late spring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She just grinned back, and Jigglypuff seemed to understand, a quick nod all Green needed to tell that she pink pokemon got her drift. Jigglypuff was one of the few friends she had that she had come out to, the simple truth being that while guys were nice and all, girls where the only people she really had eyes for, and to tell the complete truth, Jigglypuff had kind of guessed that even before Green had told them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After another awkward moment of Green daydreaming about Yellow while staring into Jigglypuff’s soul, she turned on her heel and marked towards the door, calling out to her mom that she was going to go and try to catch Pokemon, she’d probably be back around dinner. Her mother yelled back a quick goodbye and once Green was done reciprocating it, she stepped out the door and closed it behind her. The warm air was nice on her skin, but she had to admit, the sun was a little bright, if she hadn’t already told her mom goodbye, she would have gone right back in and got a pair of sunglasses, but it was a few seconds too late for that now. She laughed and realised Jigglypuff from the pokeball, and the two ran off into the tree line, unable to wait to see the girl Green had admitted to thinking was cute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--- -  -   -    -       -                - </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two slowed their run, eventually coming down into a slow panting walk, Green knew that Yellow had said she was gonna meet her at the river, but to be honest, she had forgotten how far into the forest it was until this moment. “Let’s rest for a minute Jigglypuff,” she said, and the slightly pained sigh she received in response was all Green needed to hear to tell that her Pokemon was just as tired as she was. Green stumbled back and sat down on a log, not bothering to place a piece of fabric over it first, her skirt was thick enough to absorb small amounts of water from a very slightly damp log, and if dirt got on it, than she would just look more in tune with the wilderness, which was something Yellow had mentioned respecting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jigglypuff waddled over and plopped down on the log next to her, it’s pink legs dangling just slightly over the ground. Both of their chests heaving slightly, they had been running for a fairly long distance after all, but Green was happy about it, knowing that it cut down on the time they would be wasting away from her new friend. Jigglypuff seemed to sense her emotions and made some quick noises, the quiet </span>
  <em>
    <span>“puff puff puff!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>were welcome to Green, the speed that the two of them had been moving at had scared away many of the Pokemon in the area, leaving only Caterpis and other things of the sort. They were wonderful of course, but not exactly the full experience of a walk through a forest in Kanto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few more minutes of sitting on the log, Green slowly stood up, yawning slightly as she did so, she was still a little tired, but she didn’t think she could wait anymore without seeing her friend. But just before she ran off she remembered Jigglypuff, she turned around, trying to look like she hadn’t just forgotten about her pokemon friend. “Are you ready to go?” She asked, throwing a hopefully natural looking smile into the sentence, her mind was on Yellow, not Jigglypuff. But luckily for her the Pokemon jumped off the log, landing on the dirt without a noise, after steading themselves, they looked up and chirped twice, the noise enough of an answer for Green. After a very quick fixing of her skirt she turned and ran off, only remembering a few seconds into her run to check that Jigglypuff was with her, they were of course, so she was assured. But as she looked at Jigglypuff’s face a look of alarm crossed it, and when Green looked up to see what that was about she ran nearly face first into another person. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She let out a yell of surprise as the two tumbled forwards, the other person taking most of the force of the fall to the ground, Green’s arm being the only part of her that really took a large punch. Having landed to the side of the person and directly on a tree root. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She groaned and sat up, eyes squeezed shut and teeth clenched, she pulled her elbow to her chest, hissing in pain. “Ow ow ow,” she said, the person below her making similar sounds of pain. She shook her head from side to side, trying to force herself to open her eyes to apologize to whoever she had run into. But before she could gain the courage to do so, a familiar voice sang to her ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look cute like that,” the voice was very obviously in pain, and also on the verge of laughter. Her eyes snapped open, and she pulled her hands to cover her mouth, her eyes squinched with worry and paint. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god Yellow I am so sorry,” she said after a moment. Her voice came out very fast and rather quiet for her. Normally if she knocked someone over she would just laugh, but this girl she really cared about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yellow merely laughed in response, but after a moment of quiet between the two, her expression changed as she asked if Green was okay. Green nodded vigorously and stumbled to her feet, holding her hand out to help the other girl up. Yellow gladly reached up and grabbed her hand, the smudges of dirt on the underside of her arm visible as Green pulled her up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind the two Jiggilypuff made a concerned noise and it took a moment for Green to tell them that the two of them were totally fine and that nothing bad had happened. The time in between the “question” and her answer spent being embarrassed and asking Yellow if she was okay. Yellow assured her that she was totally fine and that she, “Falls in the forest a lot,” and is, “More accustomed to water you know?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Green wasn’t entirely sure what that last part meant, but she was mostly very happy that Yellow wasn’t hurt, Jigglypuff making another chirp in response to her. As if asking, “Are you completely sure? You are acting kind of weird,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time Yellow responded, “Of course she’s acting kind of weird,” she laughed, the sound taking away any remaining pain in Green’s arm, “She just crashed into me and knocked me over,” She turned to Green, “Not that I mind, it was kind of funny,” It took a moment for Green to even realise that she had seemingly responded to a specific question from a Pokemon, she was just happy that Yellow was neither annoyed of hurt. By the time she had even realised what had happened, Yellow was already talking about new developments in the forest, and Green knew she cared more about what she was talking about than the second piece of strange behavior that conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jigglypuff behind the two however, looked very confused, which Green supposed was normal, Yellow was just too perfect to be real, which she was sure was the problem here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yellow grabbed Green’s had and smiled excitedly, “Come over to the river! There’s something I want to show you!” She said, after a short pause, she continued, “That’s why I was here,” she blushed slightly, “I didn’t want to wait any longer, I couldn’t wait to see you,” The smile of her face was so bright that Green didn’t even mind the slightly clingy behavior, she supposed she had been doing the same thing anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds like a great idea!” She smiled, “Just a moment, got to make sure Jigglypuff is okay,” Yellow nodded in understanding, her hands still around Green’s, and as she turned to call Jigglypuff she had trouble focusing on her words, such a cute girl was just holding her hands, and it felt so nice, her fingers were warm but not too warm, a hint of cold seeming to twist around them, refreshing in the warmth of the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You coming Jiggly?” she asked, tilting her head to the side, and if she could see behind her, she would have seen a blush glow on Yellow’s face, the other girl finding the gesture cute. Jigglypuff nodded slowly and took half a step forward before stopping for a moment, a look of contemplation on its face. Green looked confused, “What’s up?” she asked, concerned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jiggly shook their head and smiled up at the two girls and continued the trot they had held before. Green looked back at Yellow, noticing the other girl had a, “Do you know what that’s about?” look on her face. Green shook her head, shrugging, no she had no idea why Jigglypuff was acting so strange. She could only assume they were jealous of the attention she was giving her new friend, but who could blame her? Yellow was just so perfect and cute and kind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two walked through the forest, letting the noises around them speak for them, small chirps from the trees, the occasional squeak of a mouse like pokemon speaking from the ground. But after they had taken say, twenty paces, Yellow spoke up, “I like your dress,” Green tried and failed to keep a squeak quiet, the complement was unexpected and so welcome. When she spoke up, her voice was an entire octave higher than it normally was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you-” she stared but cut herself off with a coughing fit, hoping that it would serve as an explanation for the high pitched noise and voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yellow looked slightly concerned, “You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Green nodded, finishing with one last cough, the two acting club meets she had attended two years ago seeming to have paid off. “Yeah I’m fine, I- I just choked on some air,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yellow still looked slightly concerned, but she laughed aqwaredly, “Yeah that happens sometimes,” The two girls laughed, the awkwardness quickly disappearing as they enjoyed each other’s company. Even jigglypuff joined in on the humor, seeming to joke with them, the noises bringing even more laughter from Yellow, and again Green briefly wondered if she could understand the Pokemon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>--- -  -   -    -       -                - </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them had almost reached the river when Yellow asked her, “Can I cover your eyes for a moment? I just want it to be as much a surprise as possible,” The innocent look on her face overriding any suspicion Green may have had, the smudging of dirt on her plastic covered clothing and in her hair helping the image of a cute girl who had just fallen on the pavement in school. Something innocent, someone that just wanted to be friends. Green grinned, “Sure Yellow,” she responded, the shorted girl blushing at the use of her name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, gonna do it now,” Yellow reached up, her arms stretched up a fair distance in order to fully cover her friend’s face. Green nodded and let it happen, Jigglypuff making a jealous, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Puff!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>in response. Green ignored this, knowing Jiggly was just annoyed that she doesn't trust the Pokemon she’s known for a substantial amount of years to cover her eyes, but the girl she just met a few days ago is allowed to do so. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>. . .</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A fair thing to be annoyed about she supposed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright we are gonna walk forwards, I’m gonna make sure you don’t trip on anything,” Yellow said, her voice sounded slightly embarrassed, which Green found nearly as endearing as the amount of care she was giving to her safety. She didn’t even make a snarky remark about how she could tell how not to trip on things even without the use of sight, she was good at sneaking around messy houses at night of course. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two girls walked forwards, Jigglypuff’s annoyed sounds following them closely. After only a few steps and only a few leaves brushing across Green’s head, the two stopped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yellow kept her hands in place for a moment as if contemplating something, but eventually removed them, they shook slightly as she did. But once they were out of the way Green understood why.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In front of her, written in rocks on the beach were three words. A smile spread across her face as she read them, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Be my girlfriend?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> At least five times she read them, but sensing Yellow shaking slightly next to her she responded. “Of course!” The response was short, but Green had never seen more happiness in a person’s eyes as the joy in her friend- no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>girlfriend’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yellow hopped up and down in excitement, “I knew it!” She crowed, “Thank you thank you thank you!” The words spoken so fast they almost seemed to blur into one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment of the two jumping in circles around each other Yellow stopped, and Green paused as well, slightly confused. The blush on the smaller girl’s face was apparent, and Green was so happy to know that such a cute girl was her partner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um- um,” Yellow started, looking down at the rocky sand, her face was nearly cherry red, and dirt still was smudged across her clothing, sticks still stuck though her hair, but Green didn’t think she had ever seen a more beautiful person. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” She asked, tilting her own head to the side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- can I..?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you what?” Green felt Jigglypuff staring into the back of her head, but she didn’t care that much, all she cared about was the girl in front of her, the one she was now in a relationship with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you?” Yellow stared straight at the ground, her face positively burning now, her ponytail picking a good moment to slip down over her shoulder, no less than two leaves falling out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Green was slightly taken aback, but after a moment of contemplation, she answered. "Yes,"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah! That was cute I think, apparently my plan of "Green and Yellow being cute because that's what they are," was detailed enough lol. I have no idea how romantic attraction works considering I don't do that really, but I've read enough fanfiction to guess. <br/>Comments and kudos are appreciated, but if you think they are mandatory you are wrong lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The big reveal. ~o-o~</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note to self: Listening to slowed down Minecraft music really helps writing.</p><p>Warning!: This one could be considered slightly sad, but I think that the style is bad enough for that to be hard to note.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The two of them lay there happily, peace as the only bit of space between them. Sunlight flickered through the trees, thinning out to light the side of the river with a light to rival the love they held for each other. But to tell the complete truth, even the sun couldn’t compete with the warmth she felt for her love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yellow was beautiful, and not only in body, but also in soul. It even made up for her odd fashion sense. Green stifled a laugh that made her frien- no </span>
  <em>
    <span>girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>friend, look up to her, confusion plastered over her beautiful face. “What is it?” She asked, interest pricking though her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Green couldn’t hold back a grin, she was just so happy! She patted Yellow’s blond head, the other’s mouth twitching at the humor of the movement. “Don’t worry about it,” She closed her eyes in content, hearing Yellow stifle her own laugh, obviously feeling the same level of giddy joy that Green was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They laid there for a bit longer, but eventually the rocks and moss became just a little too uncomfortable for them, at that point they had to admit defeat and stand up again. Yellow stumbled slightly as Green stretched, but as soon as she noticed this, she caught the smaller blond girl. Giving up the much needed stretch to make sure her girlfriend didn’t crack her head open on the mossy riverside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yellow laughed, hugging the arms now around her middle, “Thanks,” If they had been texting, Green was sure she would have put a “XD” at the end. The worry Green had felt a moment ago was melted by the warmth of happiness she felt at seeing the other girl smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--- -  -   -    -       -                - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Green looked around at the forest, and then down at the log the two of them sat on. The log was a nice place of rest, and honestly, Green wondered why Yellow had even chosen to sit near the river in the first place, especially when the woods were so much more calm. She smiled and sank down into her seat a little more, she didn’t mind her girlfriend’s strange choice of rest, she was perfect just the way she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced too Yellow and then back to the trees, bright lights danced around them, the night was cool, but not cold enough to be uncomfortable. Green leaned against Yellow and felt the girl lean back onto her. They sat together in peaceful silence, watching the pokemon dance through the trees. Yellow let out a contented sigh and shivered further into Green’s shoulder. Green smiled and turned slightly, but only enough to wrap her arm around her girlfriend’s shoulder and kiss her gently on the forehead. She never wanted this moment to end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed that way for a while, but eventually Yellow stood. Green looked up in confusion, as the movement had been slightly janky and not calm enough not to be concerned. “You okay?” She asked quietly, moving into a kneeling position from which she would stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yellow looked around the forest, seeming not to have heard the question, but right when Green was about to ask it again she snapped her head to look at her girlfriend. A slightly weak smile was on her face, “It’s getting late isn't it? I- I think I should go home,” her voice shook slightly, and Green couldn’t tell if she was terrified or about to cry. Yellow took a step backwards, the plastic throughout her clothing catching the light in a only vaguely beautiful way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yellow turned to run away, but before she could get more than a few steps away Green grabbed her wrist. Not hard enough to hurt but hopefully in a way that Yellow could feel the confusion and worry that Green was feeling. Yellow stood in place without moving for a moment, her blond hair falling over the face that Green couldn’t see. She seemed to be trying to figure out what to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yellow…?” Green asked. Her voice was definitely shaking now, “What..? What’s going on?” Her eyebrows were knit so far together she could have been a scarf. Yellow turned to her, her eyes were pleading, and her expression sad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please- please just come see me tomorrow,” she whispered. Green let go of her hand slightly, but that was all Yellow needed to yank herself free. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Green watched in shock as her girlfriend ran off into the woods. But being the kind of girl she was, she only hesitated for a moment before running after her. Making sure to grab Jiggilypuff’s pokeball on the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran through the trees, branches swiping across her face and thorns and grass threatening to trip her. Nocturnal pokemon made their noises overhead, but now that Yellow had ran off they no longer sounded calming, but an awful shade of murky brown. In other words, terrifying. She squeezed her eyes shut as she ran, even while knowing it was a bad idea. The tears seemed to be fighting to run down her face first. But she didn’t want to cry, how was it that she had gotten so attached to this girl within only a few days of knowing her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt the ground’s texture change under her feet and her eyes snapped open, not wanting to fall down some sort of ditch or into a freezing cold stream. But the landscape she was around her made her eyes widen, it was the river. But it looked… different somehow. Pokemon danced over the surface, and she could see that the surface was appearing much brighter than it should be, even with the moon shining over its surface. It almost looked like it was illuminated from within-! But- the strangest bit of the spectacle seemed to be what was under those glowing waves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she didn’t have time to take in the view, she was looking for Yellow after all. She whipped her head from side to side, letting her eyes scan the beach for any sign of her girlfriend. But once her eyes reached her, she wasn’t sure if it had been something she had wanted to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She brought her hand to her mouth as she watched Yellow jump into the waves, but as she did, there was a visible change in her body, legs seemed to melt together, and even from this distance, Green could spot scales growing in patches over her skin. She took a few steps forwards, but of course, Yellow, the</span>
  <em>
    <span> mermaid</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was already under the waves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her brain was going at a million miles per hour, and she couldn’t stand it. Her foot seemed to move on it’s own, stepping backwards over the rocky beach, stones clinking as her feet moved through them. But after just a second of fighting against the movement she realized that she wanted to go. She wanted to run away. Run away from the horror she felt in her heart. She had just seen her girlfriend change into a mythical creature right in front of her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she turned again to run back through the forest she only had one question on her mind, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Why didn’t she tell me?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The tears were freely flowing now, dancing down her face in smooth movements before blowing off into the forest. Her hair whipped around her and she was suddenly aware of the pain of cuts on her legs, she guessed they were from the thorns she had run from earlier. But she was too scared and confused to try and evade the plants this time either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could hear panicked noises coming from the pokeball in her hand. But she was too ashamed of the tears on her face to look and check on Jigglypuff. After a few moments of her ignoring the Pokemon, they seemed to give up. Falling silent and still in her hand, only a few sad soft noises making their way through the red and white shell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--- -  -   -    -       -                - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Green opened the door to her house, quickly wiping the tears from her face, but when they threatened to spill out again she decided to simply rush up the stairs to her room. She heard her mom call up to her worriedly, but she feared that if she responded the only noise that would leave her would be a sob, and she couldn’t stand that idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snapped the door open and shut it behind her, making sure to lock it before diving into her bed. She hugged the pokeball to her chest and cried into a pillow. She wasn’t sure why she was crying, it could be a combination of many things. Betrayal, fear, losing a person she loved, build up rage, or possibly even the fact that she felt those things. She was normally a strong person, somebody who took pride in the lack of extreme emotions felt by her. Somebody who was strong enough to keep pushing through anything. Somebody who- somebody who… Somebody who wanted to know what was going on.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry again, these are incredibly short chapters, this one isn't even four pages (at least it's more than the second chapter though. *shudders*)</p><p>Also sorry that I spent so long not writing it. .-. I couldn't seem to push myself to write anymore.</p><p>And- AND!! I think there should only be one more chapter, maybe two, I'm not really sure yet, five is a really cool number, but if I want this to make any sense at all these should probably be at least six. &gt;^-^'&lt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>